¿Què Esconde el Conde?
by Aika Asakura
Summary: Que pasarìa si eres el futuro heredero de la corona real del Reino y lo ùnico que deseas es comer, ser libre, cabalgar, ver las estrellas, fastidiar al amiguito de tu hermana y saber ¿QUIEN RAYOS ES EL TIPO DEL ANTIFAZ? Escenas Graciosas, de misterio, adr


**Advertencia: ** ¿Homo fóbicos¿reprimidos sexuales? O.O¿qué hacen aquí? Si esto es un Yaoi (Male X Male) ¡Je!

**Disclaimer: **ô.ô Bien creo que ya lo saben - y muy bien - SHAMAN KING no es de mi propiedad, hago esto por puro amor al arte ... si ni siquiera recibo biàtico por esto TT TT

**Nota 1 : ** !Amantes del fanfics n n! Estoy aquí con otro HoroXlen – **Harkoz** aun tiene esperanzas de existir, así que no se preocupen los pocos que la han leído, prometo actualizarlo pronto ô.ô.

Y por el momento les traigo esta graciosa historia que me vino a la cabeza un aburrido día en casa n.n espero que les guste.

**¿Qué Esconde el Conde?**

**Cáp.1: "Un príncipe"**

**Por: _Aika Asakura _**

Las lejanas estepas de la región han sido cubiertas por los bellos copos de nieve de la noche anterior. El susurro fresco de la montaña se cola con elegancia intrusa, imposible de reprochar, en os cuartos de cada habitante, inclusive en el castillo del Rey Horokeu. Ese finito airecito tiene potestad para vagar, rozar los cálidos y suaves rostros de los príncipes y sus vasallos. Ni siquiera el testarudo primogénito de la familia real es capaz de persuadir el frívolo ambiente, ni siquiera él, puesto que la delicada contextura de los copos, el friíto que distan y su desvanecimiento al pequeño contacto con su cuerpo, le fascina, lo apasiona. Nadie mas que él príncipe de vivachos ojos oscuros y cabello bicolor disfruta del invierno. Nadie mas que su siempre fiel amigo y capitán de las tropas de su padre, el joven Asakura.

-¡Ja! Una vez más he ganado – triunfante sonó la voz del futuro soberano del reino de Ainu.

-Ji,ji,ji Debo felicitarle Sama ha mejorado mucho su técnica con la tabla – emocionado replico el joven delgado de cabellos castaños con una especie gruesa de tabla en sus manos su fino rostro bronceado, a pesar del frío delas montañas, es cubierto por una fina capa de sudor en el compás agitado de sus pulmones.

El príncipe Usui una vez más insistió en jugar con la nieve en las montañas antes de iniciar las clases de literatura, esgrima, matemática, idioma, etc. (TT TT Pobrecito)

-¡No es para tanto! – exhalo el chico al aventarse sin dolor a la nieve de espaldas con la vista al cielo; Cierta mueca de fastidio asoma su pálido semblante:

-¡Yoh! – llamó

-Si – contesto

-¿Cuántas veces te diré que no me digas "Sama" (N.A: Equivalente a "mi lord" "señor") – bufonea la rectitud protocolaria del castaño – llámame Horohoro como mi hermana – continuo con un sombrío tono – Eres mi único amigo y no permitiré que me trates como el resto en castillo.

-¡muh! – despreocupado sonrió de oreja a oreja el aludido – bien así será, sin embargo ha llegado la hora de sus clases, joven Usui y he de exigirle respeto al horario establecido por ende – farfullo divertido Yoh al alzar una fina espada con escaparate típico del siglo y de la lejana, recién nombrada, Inglaterra.

-¡En guardia! – advirtió el joven Capitán al optar la primera posición del esgrima en desafío abierto.

Dos, tres, cuatro...

El tiempo consumido entre sus desplantes a la corte y lecciones abarcan la mitad del día del príncipe Horokeu. Quién no admitió, después del despido de su anterior tutor Manta Oyamada, a otro como maestro y guía que al menor de s gemelos Asakura con quién sentía un enorme alivio a su vida llena de responsabilidades, etiqueta y pro tocólogo.

Su alma aventurera, vivaz, dinámica era encerrada contra su voluntad en cuatro paredes, escuchando por eternos horarios condiciones, tratados, leyes y un sin números de Estado. No fuese que el pueblo Ainu, n le interesase al contrario siempre mantiene la inquietud ante las necesidades de cada familia. Debes en cuando, en compañía del bufón real recorre las calles de incógnito. No fuese que su padre se enterase y lo encierre de por vida en el castillo o algún enemigo del reino intente algo en su contra ( o talvez un cúmulo de fans, lectoras de fanfics, locas le asalte XD)

Siendo de la opinión que el poder debe estar en manos de los más necesitados y no enclaustrado en un solo linaje, en una secuencia de reyes y príncipes; Insistía en que su familia no tenía por que acreditarse la gobernatura de la región Ainu, es mas deberían pasarle a un poder equitativo y cuantitativamente parejo - ¡augchs! Todo esa clase de democracia romana, le tenía mareado, la próxima vez persuadiría a Yoh de avanzar con filosofía y dejar de un lado la política y asunto del Estado - aún así no pretendía tomar posesión del trono, por mas que su padre le reprochase su deserción. Seguía negándose una y otra vez.

No era libre, estaba enjaulado similar a los melodiosos gorriones del salón real; Avecillas que entonan preciosísimas notas calando el alma. Aún del mas empedernido ser vivo, en su exquisito canto son capaces de contagiar la tristeza de sus corazones por no ser libres, por estar en prisión sin delito alguno que justifique su mal, más que el oro en las cuerdas de su voz junto al arco iris en su plumaje, más delito que ser bellas creaciones de lo Alto.

-Somos tan parecidos – nostálgico menciono el chico frente a los gorriones – tanto... pero ya no más – y con picardía en sus labios viró minucioso en el amplio salón escarpado de plata, gema, jade, marfil sostenido en antiguas columnas egipcias decorado con frescos griegos, abrió al jaula de sus comparecientes permitiéndoles volar libres. ¡Que encantador fue el espectáculo al despliegue de sus alas¡Que feliz se sintió al sentirlas liberadas! En parte aquel acto no solo rompía las cadenas de las aves, sino aunque sea un poco, las suyas propias.

-¡Vuelen¡Vuelen! Lejos de aquí... Sed libres gocen de lo que yo no podré tener... su libertad – exclamó entre sollozos y risas a los gorrioncitos los cuales tras entonar una última y jubilosa melodía en castillo, enternecedoras de espíritu, alzaron vuelo por el enorme balcón de la sala, no sin antes en su canto prometerle al príncipe su propia dicha y fuesen a lo lejos, gozosas en el ocaso.

-¡Jun! Mi propia Libertad – Conmocionado repitió sin quitar su visión del blanco paisaje, cuando...

-¿QUIERES EXPLICARME QUE CORRIÓ CON LOS GORRIONES DE PAPA¿HERMANO?- El dulce tono y la angelical voz de su hermana destellaron en un acusador grito sobresaltando sus nervios (n.nU)

Sin dar respuesta prefirió, antes de dar una explicación y posible mentirilla, a su quisquillosa hermanita, salir corriendo del salón. Provocando exhaustiva persecución a lo largo de todo los pasillos del ENORME castillo.

-¡Basta Pilika! No es para tanto, no son mas que simples avecillas – prolifero en busca de apaciguar el alterado estado de la niña.

-¡Simples¡SIMPLES!... SON UNNREGALO DEL EMPERADOR DE CHINA ... Y TE ATREVES A DECIR "SIMPLES" ...- exclamó al arrojar todo tipo de objetos a su alcance contra la cabeza de su "apreciado" hermano mayor.

-¡Augch! Eso duele – siguió corriendo al intentar esquiar la peligrosa puntería de la chica - PILIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Durante la Cena...

En castillo la cena es puntual (¡Que dicha para algunos¡ ¬¬) y hora en que la familia real convive. Su majestad, el padre de los príncipes es de robusta corpulencia, tez blanca, ojos oscuros, cabello erizado celeste y bigote en forma de cuadro ( Va desde las patillas hasta el usual bigote debajo de la nariz) expide un aire posesivo y dominante muy diferente a la calidez de la Reina, mujer de esbelta figura, alta, ojos azulinos, tan bellos como el onix y brillantes al sol. Su extensa cabellera negra azabache es la envidia de todas la doncellas en el reino. Su belleza no es superada, ni por la cortesana mas graciosa de Ainu o la mismísima princesa de Castillo.

Ambos soberanos gobiernan hombro con hombro en Ainu, no escatiman géneros dando un toque recto y elegante a las decisiones del reinado. Ocupan en el comedor, su majestad Horokeu la silla principal , a su diestra la encantadora Reina, a su izquierda el distraído príncipe Horohoro y a la par de este permanece su mejor amigo e instructor Yoh quien tiene en frente a la dulce princesa la cual a su lado, en el siguiente sitio de honor, reservado a invitados de ilustre estirpe, frente al rey, permanece vacío. Últimamente la familia real no ha tenido contacto social con algún ilustre burgués de la alta sociedad en casa debido los numerosos convenios de la región.

-¡Hemos de viajar en un mes o menos para firmar el tratado con el reino de Kyoyama al Este de Ainu! – menciono la Reina mientras sostenía los cubiertos de plata.

-¿viajaran?- triste pregunto a princesa- pero mi fiesta de cumpleaños es en un mes – reprochó.

-lo sabemos hija mía – severa sonó la voz del rey – sin embargo debes comprender que los asuntos del Reino son de prioridad – suavizó su tono. El Rey no solía alzar, endurecer o sentenciar su tono hacia la luz de sus ojos y consentida niña.

-¡No es para tanto Pilika¡Es una fiesta como las demás¡Glamour¡Protocolo¡Invitados desde la conchinchinia hasta la patagonia! Con nombres y centenar de títulos que ni recuerdas... lo único bueno es la comida – apoyado su rostro en su mano derecha replico Horohoro fastidiado al engullir una cucharada de su comida.

-¡Hermano! – reprendió la niña a punto de llorar.

-!Horokeu! Guarda mas respeto a tu hermana – rabio el rey – y tu princesita, no te preocupes que contaras con la presencia de Horokeu Usui el Soberano de Ainu en tu fiesta – consoló el sujeto.

-¡Cariño! – exclamó con sorpresa a delicada reina pero y el tratado -advirtió.

-No te preocupes amor! Que en pro de la felicidad de su hermana, Horokeu viajara en nuestra representación al reinado Kyoyama la semana entrante.

-QUEEEE- escupió el aliento en su boca ante de la impresión - ¡eh!... pe...ro... Papá.. –tartamudeó, n podía ser posible gracias a su bocota, asumiría responsabilidades nefastas. No estaba dispuesto , no lo haría, él NO deseaba ser ningún pupilo real, por ende – No... – pero fue interrumpido por...

-Y NI SE TE OCURRA NEGARTE DE SER ASÍ TE CONFINARE EN DISCIPULADO HASTA GRECIA JOVENCITO – aclaró su majestad.

-Siendo así... – exclamó con su mirada neutra hacia su padre. Dispuesto a negare y llevarle la contraria, siempre y cuando ¡claro esta! que no lo amenazaran con tremendo suplicio (TT TT)

-¡Sama! – replico Asakura con reverencia – ¿puedo ofrecerme como escolta de vuestro indignado hijo? – dijo.

-Si, excelente idea Asakura, así estaré seguro e que este ingrato muchacho no cometa tonterías – respondió el Rey.

-TT TT al menos no iré solo – trato de animarse.

-¡Bravo! – sonriente festejó la princesa – así podré detallas los arreglos de la fiesta con mamá , mi décimo cuarto cumpleaños será una maravilla – celebró al abrazar a su madre, seguido el rey y finalmente a su adorado hermano.

-¡Gracias! Hermanito – arrulló – y ni se te ocurra faltar por que e aseguro que no vivarás en cuanto pongas un pie de regreso – amenazó por lo bajito la niña.

-¡Pilika! – sollozo Horohoro en solidaridad de su amigo TT TT.

-¡Ja! Esto hay que festejarlo... – farfullo el rey.

Días Después...

Tras la debida instrucción del asunto; El joven Príncipe partió escoltado hasta la frontera por una guarnición de veinte soldados reales y su capitán. Una vez atravesado el puente de Yami, solo continuaron Yoh, un vasallo y el escudero del primero.

-¿tanto alboroto para una protección como está – escéptico farfullo Horohoro.

-Ji,ji,ji Basta con nosotros – contesto el sonriente Asakura quien viste armadura ligera de plata en su pectoral. Una camisa naranja de holgadas mangas, trazada por el lienzo de su espada a la cintura, pantalones ajustados en dicha zona y sueltos por debajo de las rodillas, ilustrísimas botas y recogida a su hombro derecho una túnica corta de color anaranjado oscuro. Su extensa cabellera, la cual comúnmente lleva suelta, en esta ocasión es sujeta en una coleta de cintas cafecinas dejando juguetones mechones caer al frente sobre su tierna, bella e inocente faz.

-¡muh! No se preocupe.

Cuando...

-¡Alto Ahí¡Santo y Seña o morirán!- exclamó una misteriosa voz desde el claro del bosque que recién infiltraron.

-¿Qué? – fue lo que dijo Usui al sentir un frío metal en u garganta, estaban rodeados y al parecer sin oportunidad de defensa... - ¿Decías? ¬¬

Continuará...

**Notas de la Autora:**

Fin del primer capitulo ¿Qué les pareció¿interesante¿aburrido¿poco original? – bueno pueda que sí n n U- por favor háganmelo saber dejando un precioso reviews .

¡No dejen que esta historia muera! TT TT

Misteriosa Voz¿por qué entro hasta el segundo acto y este cabeza de chorlito en el primero?

Aika-chan: O.O! ... ¿Gomen?

Misteriosa Voz: No te hagas la desentendida niñita y respóndeme. ..

Aika. Chan¡Glups! Este... bueno dueño e la misteriosa voz... es para darle una aire de intriga a la historia .. no puedo sacar a todos los personajes PRINCIPALES en un solo acto o.ô.

Misteriosa Voz: o.O¿Dueño de la misteriosa voz¿y qué pasó con mi nombre?

Aika-chan: por lo que mas quiera no lo reveles ahorita TT TT

Misteriosa Voz¿por qué?

Aika-chan ¡Por que se SUPONE que es una SOPRESA! ¬¬

Misteriosa Voz: O.O!

Aika-chan: mejor así dejémoslo y prepárate para tu turno en el escenario Len ...

Len: De acuerdo...

Un momento de silencio en que Aika-chan y Len Tao se ven fijamente a los ojos...

La suave caída de una hoja rompe con el extraño ambiente.

Aika-chan: O.O ¡Glups!

Len¡Que Baka! – se retira a los camerinos.

Aika-chan: TT TT por que a mí...

Bien estimados lectores dejen un reviews al menos para saber que saldrá haciendo mi ya NO sorpresa personaje.

¡Matta Ne! ñ ñ¡


End file.
